


Zombier? Fy Faen!

by tailsbeth



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Mild Gore, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Fredag 20:42. It’s Halloween weekend so our favourite squads have gathered at the Kollektiv to celebrate. Everyone’s really upped their costume game this year, but some of these zombies seem a little too realistic. These teens aren’t looking to hook up and party, they’re looking for brains.





	Zombier? Fy Faen!

Fredag. 20:42.  
Noora applied her red lipstick before gazing upon herself in the mirror. With her white dress, she was instantly recognisable as Marilyn Monroe. Sana and Yousef sat on her bed, bickering playfully between themselves. 

‘Eh hello, there’s a party out here people.’ Eskild appeared in the doorway, a cup in his hand filled with a lime green liquid. He wore a corset with a lab coat over the top, this was his quick version of Rocky Horror’s Dr Frank-N-Furter. 

‘Okay, okay.’ Noora snapped back before her, Sana and Yousef followed Eskild to the longue, stumbling on his high heeled boots. The longue was full to the brim, everyone was decked out in costume and most had a drink in their hand. The music was loud, some were dancing next to the speakers whilst others gathered on the sofas chatting amongst themselves. 

Noora found the other girls whilst Sana and Yousef escaped to the kitchen. Even and Isak stood squeezed in the corner, sharing a delicate kiss. They were dressed in black and white striped shirts, their faces covered in white mime make up. Isak’s eyes lit up as he noticed his best bud, he separated from his boyfriend and embraced Sana while Even high fived Yousef. 

‘Where’s the rest of the boys? I thought they’d be here by now.’ Even asked curiously.  
‘I’ll text Elias and see where they’ve got to.’ 

Elias sprinted as fast as he could up the street, the Kollektiv’s apartment building was in sight. His leg pulsed in pain but he couldn’t stop. He could hear gargled moans from his ‘friends’ behind him. His mind raced, he couldn’t believe what had just happened. Everything went wrong so quickly, one moment Mikael said he felt ill and the next, Mutta was throwing up some black bile. Had Adam just tried to bite him? Everything was so unclear. 

He hurtled through the block’s heavy door and ran up the stairs. As he reached the Kollektiv’s apartment, he crashed through the door as there was no time for formalities. Elias had no idea how far behind the others were. He locked the door and leaned back on it, his heart felt like it was in his throat. As he took a moment to compose himself, he noticed blood trickling down his leg. His eyes widened as he dragged his trouser leg up to reveal a bite, oozing with pus. He quickly covered it when he heard the clacking of heels.

‘Elias, finally! Where’s the gang?’ Eskild pulled him up by the hand, gripping a little too tight. Elias tried to find the words but he was in complete shock.   
‘You don’t look so good, wanna lay down in my room?’ Eskild suggested, half flirting, half concerned. Elias simply nodded and followed Eskild to his room, he lay back on the bed. His head whirled and his stomach lurched. 

‘Eskild, something happened.’   
‘Okay…’   
‘We went to get beer for the party. Some woman comes out of nowhere looking like she has rabies or something. We just thought it was a costume.’   
‘Well it is Halloween. Elias, this story is kinda boring.’  
‘She bit the guys. I don’t think it was a costume. Eskild, I think she was a zombie.’ There was a moment of silence before Eskild laughed in Elias’s face. He lay a hand on his cheek, giving Elias a pitiful look.   
‘Look you take some time, I’ll get you a drink sweetie.’ Elias looked as though he was going to respond but instead of words, a strange bile came out. Eskild stepped back in disgust, some of it had gotten on him.   
‘I’ll be back, I’ll find Noora. She’s better with this stuff.’ As Eskild left the room, he switched the light off and Elias let out a grunt.  
‘Don’t. Open. The front door.’

Vilde, Chris and Eva sat on sofa, Sana joined them on the edge. She fidgeted with her hands nervously, her brows furrowed slightly. She wasn’t paying attention to the conversation, she just checked her phone every few moments.

‘Sana?’ Vilde looked up at her, as she smoothed town her tutu.   
‘Sorry, what did you say?’   
‘Is everything okay? You look worried.’ Chris asked, putting her hand on Sana’s arm.  
‘We can’t get in touch with Elias and the boys. They should have been here hours ago.’ Sana bit her lip as she checked her phone again for the hundredth time. 

Jonas walked over, distracting Eva’s gaze. Tonight he was the Beast to her Belle, he looked incredibly handsome even with the extra fur on his hands and face. He whispered into Eva’s ear, she giggled and got up to follow Jonas. The girls were too engrossed with Sana to notice.   
‘Where can we go?’ Jonas asked as they got to the hallway, holding onto Eva’s hand tightly.   
‘Eskild’s room?’ She pulled Jonas along, the pair giddy with smiles. As they got to the door, they backed into the pitch black. Jonas shut the door behind them, already laying his lips on Eva’s. Their hands moved over each other slowly, every touch intense. They suddenly heard a rough moan from the other side of the room. They froze on the spot, still holding each other.  
‘What was that noise?’

Noora was trying to coax Linn from her room, she’d barely seen her all day and she felt bad for all the noise.  
‘Noora, I’m fine, let me sleep.’  
Noora let out a sigh and headed back to the longue. Eskild leapt in front of her, her eyes widened as she saw the lab coat he was wearing was no longer white.   
‘Eskild, what happened?’   
‘It was Elias.’ He stuttered out.   
‘Elias is here? You need to tell Sana and Yousef, they’re worried sick.’   
‘I think you should go see him first.’ Eskild spoke quietly, his complexion was paler than usual. Noora put her hands on his shoulders.   
‘Eskild, what’s going on?’ She pulled him into the hallway to get away from the noise.   
‘He mentioned zombies or something. Some woman bit them on the way here. I thought he was drunk maybe but now I’m not so sure.’ He slurred his words and suddenly fell to the floor unable to hold himself up anymore. He started to spit up the same black bile as Elias, Noora jumped back to avoid it.  
‘Hold on, I’ll call an ambulance. Eskild, you’re going to be okay.’ Noora tried to stay as calm as possible. There was a sudden shriek down the hall, coming from Eskild’s room. Jonas burst around the corner, covered in blood and holding his arm.  
‘Noora, run!’ Noora swivelled and ran to her room, Jonas quickly following her and closing the door behind them. The pair sat against the door, the sound of their frantic breath filling the silence.   
‘Jonas, what is going on?!’   
‘I have no idea. But Eva was just eaten by Elias.’ 

Magnus, Mahdi and Isak had joined the girls in the longue. Even and Yousef stood chatting in the corner, Yousef shared the same worried expression as Sana. Chris had suggested a drinking game to distract Sana.   
‘I have never hooked up with a penetrator.’ Chris announced smugly, all eyes diverting to Vilde who turned a deep shade of pink. She gulped some of her drink down before scowling at Chris. 

After a savage few questions from the boys, Magnus needed to use the bathroom. He paced to the toilet quickly, the alcohol had gone right through him. As he went to return to the longue, he could hear lots of tapping and groans coming from the front door. He crept closer and listened closely. He knew there were still more guests to come so opened the door, there stood Adam, Mikael and Mutta in the best zombie costumes Magnus had ever seen. Their gazes were empty as they dragged themselves into the apartment.   
Magnus led them into the longue, looking proud to reveal the gang behind him. Sana’s face lit up for a moment, the girls and boys stopped their game to turn around.  
‘Look who showed- ah!’ Mutta grabbed Magnus by the shoulder and sunk his teeth in.

‘Magnus!’ Vilde called out, the whole room erupted into chaos. The Automatic’s Monster blasted out the speakers as teenagers fled for their life. Isak and Sana automatically looked to their beaus, they jumped into action heading for Noora’s bedroom. Mahdi pulled Vilde, who stood entranced as she watched Adam munch on Magnus’s twitching body. Chris stumbled after them, but tripped on a puddle of drink. A newly infected girl dragged her by the leg.  
‘Chris!’ Vilde bawled, Mahdi grabbed Vilde by the waist. He dragged her kicking and screaming to the bedroom, they were the last to make it. Even and Mahdi quickly shoved Noora’s bookcase in front of the door. Everyone stood for a moment trying to catch their breath, looking at each other in disbelief.   
‘Zombier? Fy faen!’ Isak spat out before sliding to the floor, he put his arms around himself.

‘It’s going on in London too, this explains all the weird texts William sent me.’ Noora noted as she searched for news on her phone, phone in one hand and an old hockey stick in the other. Even sat next to Isak, his arm around him trying to comfort him despite how terrified he was himself. Yousef and Sana hugged each other, they hadn’t broken their embrace since getting to the room. Mahdi paced back and forth, adrenaline pumping through him. Vilde stared out the window, the streets were covered in hordes of the undead. Jonas lay on the bed, a sweat dripping off him. 

‘Guys, you need to help me.’ He croaked, everyone turned to his direction. Isak stood up and approached him first, Jonas rolled up his sleeve to reveal a large bite. Isak gasped, Mahdi was behind him. His mouth gaped open as he put his hands on his head.   
‘Fuck, not you Jonas.’ Mahdi whispered. Isak sat on the bed next to his best friend, Jonas didn’t have to speak. Isak knew what his friend wanted.   
‘I’ll do it. I can do it.’ Isak’s voice shook.   
‘Isak, no.’ Mahdi protested weakly.   
‘I don’t want to turn into one of them Mahdi. I just saw one of them eat my girlfriend, I can’t turn into that.’ Jonas pleaded. Mahdi took a deep breath and nodded.   
‘Noora, can I borrow your stick?’ Isak asked. She passed it over without a word and quickly looked away, going to Vilde and putting an arm around her. Sana and Yousef joined them by the window.  
Even put a hand on Isak’s shoulder, his gaze sympathetic.   
‘It’s for the best, baby.’ Isak looked from his boyfriend to his best friend who nodded. Jonas let out a painful groan and turned on his side.  
‘I love you bro.’ Mahdi muttered and turned around. Isak mouthed the same before he held the hockey stick back, ready to swing down. He inhaled and sharply slammed the stick down onto Jonas’s head. There was a crunch and grunt before Isak took one more slam with the stick. He dropped the stick, its end dripping in blood. He stepped back, his eyes wide in disbelief. After a moment, Even placed his fingers on Jonas’s neck.   
‘He’s gon-

‘Woah, woah, woah. You think I’d kill Jonas?’  
‘Well, yeah. Would you rather he turned into a zombie?’ Even retorted back as he stood in front of a mirror, applying white face paint. Isak looked up at him from their bed.   
‘Of course, not but still. I think it would be you or Mahdi to do it. That is one messed up parallel universe though. At least I hope it’s a parallel universe. Better be careful at this party tonight.’ Even laughed at his boyfriend.   
‘Don’t worry baby, I’ll protect you.’ He walked over to the bed, kneeled down and kissed the top of Isak’s head. Isak smiled at him as he walked back to the mirror.  
‘I know Sana would definitely survive, she’s bad ass. Plus she’s smart enough to probably come up with some cure.’ Isak rambled a little, clearly consumed by Even’s zombie tale.   
‘Yousef would make some bold sacrifice to make sure she makes it.’ Even pointed out. Isak agreed, nodding his head.  
‘I don’t get how you’ve let Vilde survive. I think she’d be gone early on.’ Isak admitted savagely. Even rolled his eyes.  
‘She’s a lot stronger than you think, Sana once told me if we ever went to war, Vilde is the first person she’d ask to join her.’ Even revealed. Isak’s mouth fell open a little, slightly baffled by this information.  
‘Hmm, impressive.’   
Even turned around, his skull face paint complete.  
‘What do you think?’ He walked towards Isak with his hands out.  
‘Very spooky.’ Isak smiled at him.  
‘Happy Halloween Isak.’ Even grabbed their beer cans from their bedside table, passing Isak his. They clashed them together to toast.  
‘Here’s to a zombie free night!’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to Ao3 so I'm in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
>  I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat <3


End file.
